Undertale - The Tale of Humans and Monsters
by What3
Summary: A random story
1. Chapter 1

Legends say that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. Yet, a human climbed Mt. Ebott and fell, tumbling down. Thus, beginning our adventure in the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sounds like it came from over here!" a voice shouts. Chara woke up, dazed by the fall. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you…," a mellow voice from behind her said. "Are you okay?" Chara turned around to find a small goat child, with long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. He wore a green long sleeved shirt with yellow stripes, similar to Chara's, and black pants, while Chara had brown. "Here, get up," the goat child said, reaching his arm out to her and helped her up. "What's your name?" Chara told him her name. "Chara, huh? That's a nice name," he said with a smile. "My name is Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr." Asriel looked around. "Chara, do you have a home?" Asriel asked softly. When Chara shook her head, Asriel grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, you can come to my home and meet my parents!" and smiled at Chara while leading her back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom! Dad! Look, I found a human who fell down the mountain," Asriel shouted once they got to the castle. Chara looked around in amazement. "Oh wow, you live in a castle? Are you a prince, Asriel?" Chara asked in surprise. "Hehe, yep!" Asriel giggled. Just then, another goat stepped out of the living room. "Hello there, child. I am Toriel," she said in a soft, sweet voice. Toriel had droopy ears, short horns, visible fangs, and long eyelashes. She was wearing a long, purple robe that had a Delta Rune symbol on it. "Nice to meet you. Are you Queen Toriel, if Asriel is the prince?" Chara asked. Toriel laughed. "Yes, I am the queen, but I prefer to be called Toriel." Asriel came back from the living room with cookies and handed one to Chara. "Hey mom where's dad?" Asriel asked, accidentally spitting out bits of the cookie while talking. Toriel stared at the cookie bits on the floor with one eyebrow raised until Asriel blushed and sheepishly (question for y'all. How do goats blush SHEEPishly? I have great logic, right?) said "sorry." Toriel sighed and replied, "Your father is in his garden right now." "Okay! How about you show Chara around while I got talk to dad?" Asriel asked hopefully. Toriel looked at Chara and nodded happily. Asriel grinned and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the kitchen, where I like to cook things. I especially love eating snails!" Toriel said as they went around the house. Chara nodded, secretly disgusted. Snails? Who would eat those? Instead she asked "The stove looks so clean. Do you clean it every day?" "No, my child. I simply use fire magic instead," Toriel explained. Chara looked around the kitchen until something caught her eye. (Oh boy, here we go guys.) Toriel apparently saw Chara drooling and asked "Do you want some chocolate?" Chara looked at Toriel with a creepy smile (I hope y'all know what I mean by creepy smile) and demanded "Give me some chocolate." Toriel raised an eyebrow at Chara. Chara's face turned back to normal as she blushed, apologized, and asked for chocolate, politely this time. (Toriel's secret powers revealed guys. It's apparently being able to make someone blush and apologize by only raising an eyebrow!) Toriel got the chocolate and opened the drawer to get a plate. Chara looked inside and thought (welp.) "Where are the knives." "I see that look on your face. You look like the humans who were about to kill us monsters during the war," Toriel stated, with a worried look. (Oh you should be worried, Tori. Should be worried for Genocide.) Chara immediately stopped and silently ate her chocolate as Asriel bounded up the stairs and into the living room with his dad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chara! Meet my dad!" Asriel jumped up with excitement. The king looked at Chara with a warm smile on his face. "Howdy! I am Asgore. Nice to meet you, Chara." Chara smiled nervously. "H-hi there." She already made a bad impression on the queen; she didn't want the same to happen with the king and get kicked out of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Chara and the family became extremely close. Asriel and Chara became so close, it was like they were siblings. The whole kingdom was filled with hope. Until a tragic event occurred. (Gee, I wonder what it was….)


	7. Chapter 7

Chara became very ill one day. She had only one request. She wanted to see the flowers of her village. But there was nothing the monsters could do. Then, the next day, Chara died. Asriel, so heartbroken and upset, absorbed Chara's soul. He passed through the barrier, carrying Chara's limp body, and brought her body to a patch of golden flowers in the village, the family's favorite kind. Suddenly, humans came. Thinking that Asriel killed Chara, they started attacking Asriel. This caused many bad injuries on Asriel. Asriel could've attacked the humans back, but didn't. He brought Chara's body back to the underground with him, back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he got back to the castle, he went to his room. Asriel gingerly placed Chara on her bed and laid on his own bed. He started sobbing loudly and Toriel came in. She took one look at Asriel and Chara, and with a face full of horror, called for Asgore. Asgore came in just when Chara's soul left his body and Asriel reverted back to his normal form. "Daddy…please can you spread my dust…in the…garden?" Asriel slowly said, and winced. "Shhh…of course I will, my son. Now don't talk; it will only hurt you more," Asgore whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks. Toriel walked out of the room and came back. She was holding a plate of butterscotch pie, which she placed next to Asriel. Smiling, Asriel slowly and weakly picked up the fork and began eating the pie. When he finished, Asriel smiled and said "Thank…you…" Toriel and Asgore cried and cried; they lost both of their beloved children in one night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning before we begin – These last two pages will be the end of Part 1. Therefore, my ending is absolutely horrible because all my endings are horrible. If you really want the worst ending ever and the worst cliffhanger made to mankind ever, please read on. If you do not want to, please do not continue reading. You have been warned.**

"I made a decision," Asgore announced after he had spread Asriel's dust all over the garden of Golden Flowers. "Yes, dear? What is it?" Toriel asked. "I will kill every human that comes down here. Once we have 7 human souls, I will go and destroy the barrier. We will be able to see the sunset again!" Asgore declared, nervously. Toriel was shocked. "Asgore! You promised me that you would kill! And just to see the sunset again? You are very selfish," Toriel scolded in a cold, stern voice. "I already made my mind up. I'm sorry, Tori," Asgore said regretfully. (Oh wow, I made Asgore into a jerk. I'm sorry to those Asgore fans out there, I'll make it better in the next page.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Anyways, this is not just for the sunset, Toriel. I am doing this because for the second time, the humans have taken everything the monsters care about away from us," Asgore continued. "No apologies, no excuses; you will not be forgiven." Those were Toriel's last words to Asgore as she stormed out of the house with Chara's body. Asgore tried to run after her, but failed. "Okay, scratch that. I lost my two kids AND my wife in one night," Asgore muttered under his breath. (Nice fourth wall breaking there, Asgore. Talkin' to the narrator now, huh? What next? Flying out the window without wings? Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry. Not.) Asgore sighed, but he still went on with his plan. Toriel, disgusted, went to live in the Ruins. She buried Chara there, and decided that she would help protect all future humans that fell down. Yet, she had failed to protect all the humans. Asgore had killed the humans. He had 6 souls – Purple for Perseverance, Green for Kindness, Light Blue for Patience, Orange for Bravery, Blue for Integrity, and Yellow for Justice – and needed one more. The last one, Red for Determination.

The End of Undertale – The Tale of Humans and Monsters Part 1


End file.
